Sacrificial Lamb
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: How will the GoM appease Akashi? One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor any of the superheroes mentioned.

* * *

They've done it now. They have done it and there's no turning back, nor any do-overs. 'Wait, who did what?' one might ask. Well, five of the six Generation of Miracles have done _it_. It, as in Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara have angered the almighty captain of theirs. Of course, they had ticked off the aforementioned red-head many times before, but not to this extent. There was always this line in which they would never cross in attempting to irk the captain, but this time, they took it too far. They had crossed said imaginary line. Today, the Generation of Miracles have figuratively sent their own death wishes towards Akashi Seijuurou.

Now, let us recall what, exactly, they did to summon the heterochromatic-eyed's murderous and monstrous antics from within his inner cage and directed towards his own minions.

* * *

It had all started two days ago. Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara were in their first string gym for afternoon practice. Half an hour had passed and Kise was nowhere to be seen. This situation did not bother Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, nor Murasakibara; they had just continued their practice as per usual: the four were in the middle of a 2-on-2 match with Kuroko and Aomine on one team and Midorima and Murasakibara on the other. Kuroko was appearing and disappearing while passing like Invisible Woman...er... Man. Aomine was running and dunking the ball all around the court like Superman. Midorima was throwing basketballs with incredibly high arcs like Hawkeye. Murasakibara was hovering over all the others with his mega-height like Plastic Man. And Akashi was supervising from afar, sitting on a bench. Although he looked clam on the outside, he was seething with anger on the inside. Kise had been late for practice thirty times in a row and the red-head was losing his patience for that incompetent fool. Like always, the captain would increase the blond's training menu: 100 laps around the campus to 500 laps, 100 push ups to 500, and so on. However, Akashi had decided that Kise was not learning his lesson by merely increasing the copycat's menu by five times. This time was the last straw; the captain would make sure that that insolent fool would learn his lesson today.

As if on cue, the model had burst through the gym, panting heavily from running all the way from his modeling agency to school. Like usual, the blond began his mantra of apologies to everyone, mainly Akashi. However, Akashi would have none of that. Before Kise could continue on with his speech, the red-head interrupted, "Ryouta, your training menu is doubled by ten fold."

"Ehhhhh?!" the blond screeched.

"Hmm? Would you rather have it increased by twenty?" the captain inquired, knowing it would shut the model right up. As a response, the copycat resignedly complied with his orders and got started on his hell-of-a-training-menu.

* * *

By the time the blond had finished his regime, it was already four in the morning. Having had enough with his hellish captain's rules, Kise decided to give a little payback to the red-head. For the rest of the day, Kise began to plot his revenge. He would initiate his masterful plan the next day.

* * *

As planned, the captain was not in the gym, for he had a meeting with whomever he meets with every month.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii~~!" the bouncy blond shouted in the gym.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" the ever monotonous boy replied.

"Let's skip practice today, ne?" the blond continued.

"Akashi-kun will be mad. I'm not going to risk that, so you can go by yourself," he immediately responded.

"Awwww~~~~. Come oooon," the copycat pleaded, "And you guys too!" he turned towards the other four.

"Hah? Skip practice?" the tanned player spoke up, "Count me in!"

"No, Aomine-kun," the shadow jabbed said light in the gut, "You will get in trouble, too."

"Oi!" the dark bluenette yelled.

"Hmph! I would never risk skipping practice with you people," the tsundere replied.

"I'm too lazy to get up," the snack freak spoke. At this, the blond smirked, "Okay! How about this: I'll buy Kurokocchi a lifetime supply of vanilla milkshakes and give back Aominecchi's porno magazines, Midorimacchi's lucky item of the day, and Murasakibaracchi's snacks!"

While he listed off the items he mentioned, he held out said items in his arms.

"Alright," the phantom instantly answered.

"Wha- How did you get those?!" the ace screamed.

"Give that back!" the green-head scolded.

"My snacks!" the purple-haired player gasped.

"You gotta catch me to get theeeeem~~~~!" the blond pranced out the gym.

* * *

The five had ended up at the rooftop, relaxing after the four finally had gotten their items. This obviously resulted in all of them skipping practice.

"You think he'd be mad?" the dark blue-haired player asked, even though he could care less if the captain cared or not.

"Of course he will," Kuroko responded.

"Oh well," was the only thing Aomine could say before the rooftop's door busted open, revealing a calm Akashi. Of course, they weren't that stupid to think that the captain was calm; the tick on said person's forehead was quite noticeable, the dark aura surrounding the red-head was ominously growling, his arms were crossed commandingly, and there was something small, sharp, and shiny held in his left hand.

"We're dead," the ace murmured.

"Wait," Kuroko interrupted, "He can't kill all of us at the same time."

"Oh! That's right!" Kise realized.

"So what do you think we should do, Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"We need a distraction. Kise-kun, sacrifice yourself while the rest of us seek shelter," the light bluenette devised.

"Sounds good to me. Best of luck," the ace said to the blond while patting him on the shoulder.

"What?!" the copycat screamed.

"Today's luck for a Gemini is very bad. I don't have your lucky item of the day, so I'll pray for you," Midorima sympathized with Kise.

"Kise-chin, here," Murasakibara handed the model a piece of vanilla candy.

"What's this for?" Kise questioned, taking the treat.

"To distract you," the purple-haired giant replied.

"From what?!" the blond shrieked.

"The pain," answered the sweet-toothed male in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.

"Wait! I wanna liiiiiiiiiive!" wailed the copycat. And with that, the four left Kise.

"Hmm? Looks like you have volunteered yourself to be my first victim, Ryouta," Akashi smirked, slowly approaching the blond with a pair of newly sharpened scissors.

"Eh? Wa-wait!" the copycat backed up, taking two steps back for every step the red-head took, "I didnt- What're you- Now now... Let's think this through, ne? Please?" without giving the model any other chance to talk, Akashi came at him.

"WAH- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The shout was so shrill and deafening that its noise resounded all throughout Japan, into the deep, dark depths of the forest. Birds that had been resting on the tips of the trees had fled its home from the sudden echo.

Thus, Kise Ryouta was never heard from again... Until the next day.

* * *

Omake:

The next day, Akashi came to afternoon practice on time and increased everyone's training menu by fifty times, save Kuroko. Anticipating that the crazy captain would do something as such, the light bluenette came prepared: he pinned two kitty ears that matched his hair color onto both sides of his head and attached a tail, also with the same color as the ears, onto his rump. Upon Akashi's entrance, Kuroko came up to him and stuck his hands up like a cat would and said, "Nya~." Right away, Akashi excluded Kuroko from the strenuous workload he put upon his other teammates.

"Damn you, Tetsu!" Aomine complained.

"Aaah! Too much!" Kise nose-bled.

"That was sly..." Midorima mumbled.

"Oohh~~!" Murasakibara exclaimed.

Throughout the whole practice, Akashi and Kuroko watched the four of them work on their menus while the two sat on a nearby bench, the smirking red-head petting the emotionless shadow's hair all the while. Once practice ended, Akashi swiftly left the gym with Kuroko in his arms, heading towards the captain's abode.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
